timothymokatcarsfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Services 81 - 100
Service 81 Service 82 Service 83 Service 84 Service 85 Service 86 It goes from Tampines Way to Shenton Way. It was shortened to Hougang for a short while in 1983 before it was merged with route 97 (Jurong East - Shenton Way). Service 87 Introduced on Sunday 19 Sep 1999. Sengkang - Bedok svc. On 28th Aug 2011, with the partial closure of Kaki Bukit Ave 1 due to the Downtown MRT Line construction works, this service was amended to Jln Tenaga & Jln Damai. Service 88 Introduced on Sunday 28 Feb 1999. Pasir Ris - Toa Payoh svc (same as Eunice Chok). Service 89 Introduced on Sunday 05 Dec 1999. Hougang Ctrl - Ballota Park svc. Service 90 Originally Buona Vista - Paya Lebar Airbase, introduced in 1979. Withdrawn on 5th November 1989. Re-introduced on 23rd May 1993 as Toa Payoh - Airport Rd (Loop). On 4th Sept 2011, this service no longer calls at the bus stop after Moonstone Lane along Serangoon Rd due to the closure of Whampoa North. Service 91 Originally Paya Lebar Airport - Prince Edward Road since 1971. Later was shortened to terminate at Geylang Lor 1 in 1980, replaced by service 94. Withdrawn on 5th November 1989. Re-introduced in 1995 as Buona Vista - Ayer Rajah Cres (Loop) service. Weekdays and Saturdays day service. Saturdays last bus departure time shortened to 6pm. On 9 April 2012, this service no longer calling at the bus stop along Ayer Rajah Crescent, in front of the basement foodcourt (bus stop 18039) as it will be demolished. Service 92 Originally Paya Lebar Airport - Alexandra Rd (outside Alexandra Hospital). Later extended to loop at Depot Rd. Extended to Clementi on 28th April 1985. Merged with service 14 and withdrawn on 23 May 1993. The number is re-used in Dec 1997, from service M1 as Science Park Dr - Mount Sinai Dr(Loop). It was later extended to call from Ghim Moh Ter and loop at Science Park Dr. From Monday 26 Nov 2007, short trip Service 92B serves passengers from Ghim Moh Terminal to Science Park Drive(Outside Blk 85) on Weekdays & Sundays. Service 93 It existed from Paya Lebar Airport to Bukit Merah, then it was extended to World Trade Centre in 1983. It was operated from Ang Mo Kio Depot, World Trade Centre - PLAB (Loop). Amended to terminate at Eunos Int on 23rd May 1993, transferred to Bukit Batok Depot and subsequently to Ayer Rajah Bus Park. Service 94 Introduced in 1980, this service goes from Sims Pl to Shenton Way. Withdrawn on 11th June 1989 due to duplication with service 107. Re-introduced as Eunos - Airport Rd (Loop) service on 5th November 1989. Used to be a daily full day service. Later became a Weekdays and Saturdays day service on 23 May 1993. Service 95 Originally Clementi - Paya Lebar Airport (Loop). Withdrawn on 13 March 1988 and replaced by 105. Reintroduced as a Buona Vista - Lower Kent Ridge Rd (NUH)(Loop) service on 15th January 1990. Also operates on Sundays and Public Holidays from 1996. Extended to Kent Ridge Ter on 23rd Jul 2001. Extended to serve Holland Ave and Holland Village in Dec 2006 where Kent Ridge Terminal becomes the start and end point. On 29th May 2011, this service calls at a new bus stop at Kent Ridge Stn along Lower Kent Ridge Rd. Service 96 Clementi - Kent Ridge Cres(Loop). Extended Sundays and Public Holidays timetable. Service 97 25 September 1986 - 19 January 1989 #EB: Jurong East St 13, Jurong Town Hall Rd, Upp Ayer Rajah Rd, Clementi Rd, West Coast Rd, Pasir Panjang Rd, Telok Blangah Rd, Keppel Rd, Anson Rd, Robinson Rd, Collyer Quay, Fullerton Rd, Empress Place, St Andrew's Rd, Stamford Rd, Prinsep St, Selegie Rd, Serangoon Rd, Upp Serangoon Rd #WB: Upp Serangoon Rd, Bendemeer Rd, Jln Besar, Bencoolen St, Bras Basah Rd, Nicoll Highway, Connaught Dr, Fullerton Rd, Collyer Quay, Raffles Quay, Shenton Way, Keppel Rd, Telok Blangah Rd, Pasir Panjang Rd, West Coast Rd, Clementi Rd, Upp Ayer Rajah Rd, Jurong Town Hall Rd, Jurong East Central, Jurong East St 13 19 January 1989 - 20 June 1995 #EB: Jurong East St 13, Jurong Town Hall Rd, AYE, Alexandra Rd, Telok Blangah Rd, Keppel Rd, Anson Rd, Robinson Rd, Collyer Quay, Fullerton Rd, Empress Place, St Andrew's Rd, Stamford Rd, Prinsep St, Selegie Rd, Serangoon Rd, Upp Serangoon Rd, Hougang St 21 #WB: Hougang St 21, Upp Serangoon Rd, Bendemeer Rd, Jln Besar, Bencoolen St, Bras Basah Rd, Nicoll Highway, Connaught Dr, Fullerton Rd, Collyer Quay, Raffles Quay, Shenton Way, Keppel Rd, Telok Blangah Rd, Alexandra Rd, AYE, Jurong Town Hall Rd, Jurong East Central, Jurong East St 13 20 June 1995 - 27 July 2003 #EB: Jurong East St 13, Jurong Town Hall Rd, AYE, Alexandra Rd, Telok Blangah Rd, Keppel Rd, Anson Rd, Robinson Rd, Collyer Quay, Fullerton Rd, Empress Place, St Andrew's Rd, Stamford Rd, Prinsep St, Selegie Rd, Serangoon Rd, Upp Serangoon Rd, Hougang Ave 2, Hougang Ave 10, Hougang Ave 4 #WB: Hougang Ave 4, Hougang Ave 10, Hougang Ave 2, Upp Serangoon Rd, Bendemeer Rd, Jln Besar, Bencoolen St, Bras Basah Rd, Nicoll Highway, Connaught Dr, Fullerton Rd, Collyer Quay, Raffles Quay, Shenton Way, Keppel Rd, Telok Blangah Rd, Alexandra Rd, AYE, Jurong Town Hall Rd, Jurong East Central, Jurong East St 13 27 July 2003 - 17 April 2010 #EB: Jurong East St 13, Jurong Town Hall Rd, AYE, Alexandra Rd, Telok Blangah Rd, Keppel Rd, Anson Rd, Robinson Rd, Collyer Quay, Esplanade Dr, Nicoll Highway, Raffles Blvd, Temasek Blvd #WB: Temasek Ave, Raffles Ave, Esplanade Dr, Fullerton Rd, Collyer Quay, Raffles Quay, Shenton Way, Keppel Rd, Telok Blangah Rd, Alexandra Rd, AYE, Jurong Town Hall Rd, Jurong East Central, Jurong East St 13 Service 98 Originally Jurong East Int - Jurong Int (Loop) which started in 1983. Amended to ply Jurong West St 51 and Boon Lay Way instead of Jurong West Ave 1 (The sector in between Corporation Road and Jurong West St 51) and Corporation Road (The sector between Jurong West Ave 1 and Boon Lay Way) after the commencement of Lakeside MRT station With the closure of Jurong house, it was amended to loop at Jln Ahmad Ibrahim. Integrated with service 247 on 20th January 1991. On January 1995, the service was operated such that every alternate trip looped at Jln Ahmad Ibrahim during the off peak periods and subsequently those trips were re-numbered to 98A. On Monday 28 Jan 2008, Service 98A Renamed To Service 98M (Route No Change). Service 99 Originally a Jurong East - Boon Lay Gardens (Loop) which started in 1985. Amended to Clementi - Jurong West St 91 (Loop) on 13 March 1988. Amended to ply Jurong West Avenue 5 and Jurong West Street 72 instead of Upper Jurong Road and Pioneer Road North on 19 May 1991. From Sunday 15 July 2007, calls at new bus stop outside Blk 207 along Boon Lay Place. Service 100 Originally running between Shenton Way and 57 Worthing Road. Route 100 was extended from Shenton Way to World Trade Centre in 1984 together with route 167.